Forever And a Day
by Nixxii-Cullen
Summary: His own stupidity lost him is only chance at happiness. Her pride refuses to let her forgive him. Will they let themselves be free to love again before they lose everything. AU/AH AxJ BxE RxEm - Read on ......
1. Prologue

**Ahh and here i am again, promising an update to my other stories, but instead giving you a new one ! well i gotta say , it happens, my tolerance for writing only one thing at a time, is very low.**

**Also this is my first AU/AH Twilight Fic, so ConCrit it appreciated !**

**Thanks to My Beta - the amazing Emmy1512 !  
**

The song for this chapter is "White Horse - Taylor Swift" (link on profile)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The way she sits with him, the way he smiles when she's around, it's wrong.

She smiles at him, professing her love for him, and yet he keeps from her that he was been looking another woman the same way for the last three months. It makes me sick to my stomach to know that I can't say anything; I can't save her from his clutches.

The room is filled with happy conversation; every person congratulating the couple we are here celebrating. They had never looked happier, and I took solace in the knowledge that I knew they both loved each other endlessly.

I knew I had no right to call her mine anymore. I knew that if I tried to stop her seeing this sorry excuse for a human being, I would be slapped and told I had lost my right to do that.

And I knew that she would be right. I hurt her, and I didn't deserve her love, but I could not stop loving her anyway.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at my brother.

"Hey" he said softly, glancing over at the object of my scrutiny.

"Hey" I whispered back, blinking and shaking my head.

"Dude, you okay being here?" he nodded his head pointedly to the happy couple.

"Yeah, it's cool."

_Was it? _I didn't know if I could be happy without her; but I was hoping that if I pretended enough, I would be able to stop the looks of pity from my family and friends.

A large crash from the other side of the room and broke our concentration. We both looked over to see a young girl, no more than twenty, holding a broken dish, glaring over at the sofa where my love, and her sleazebag boyfriend, sat.

"How could you?!" she spat in their direction "you said you loved me! What the hell are you doing with her?!" she threw the remainders of the dish at the wall adjacent to her.

The sleazebag got up, running a hand through his hair, glancing between the two girls, finally settling his gaze on the mystery girl in the corner.

Sighing he whispered, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry! Yeah that's it! Get me pregnant and just say SORRY!"

_Whoa...even I didn't know that part._

I looked over to couch searching for my love's response, and saw that she had gone rigid, I couldn't even see her breathing.

"Pregnant?" she whispered before flinging herself off the sofa, running out the back screen doors, into the garden.

It didn't think twice before throwing myself out the door chasing after her, shouting "Alice, wait, please!"

* * *

**Any good ? remember - only the prologue - all will be revealed **

**reviews mean love cullen-style ! **

_**Over and out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C**_


	2. Chapter 1 She Will Be Mine

**I am a really inconsistent updater, so I'm sorry for being late ! again. **

**Well this is the first chapter of 'Forever and a day' - song links on my profile (also if any songs you think would fit just drop a review or a PM and i'll add them)**

**This is really to set the scene and get the background on Jasper and Alice. other couples will come in the next few chapters.**

**Again another thank you to Emmy1512 - my fan-tab-ulous Beta ! :D  
**

**Songs -**

** Over my head - the fray **

**Invisible - Taylor Swift**

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 **

**Wont go home without you - Maroon 5**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Two Years earlier **

"Jasper; get your ass moving!" I cringed as I heard my brothers voice carry up the stairs.

Taping the last of my boxes shut, I pulled myself upright and carried the box out of the door. I turned back to look at the bedroom that had been my sanctuary for the last eighteen years.

Today I was moving away to college. My two brothers and I were moving 3000 miles across country, to attend Harvard University. I was still waiting for it to kick in. I always knew that Edward would be going to an Ivy League college, but for me to be accepted was, to be honest, overwhelming. My plan up until three months ago was to attend Washington University in the fall, and play guitar at a local bar to pay my way.

That was until my letter came. A letter with the Harvard emblem embossed on the top, a letter too thick to be anything other than a letter of acceptance; and it was.

The surprise was I didn't apply. I had wondered for weeks, fed up with my wrong guesses on how they had heard of me. This was until Alice had returned. She had been doing a fashion internship in Rome during the winter, and had come back to forks to finish up her senior year and attend college.

I had carried a torch for Alice since Emmett introduced us. He was dating her cousin Rosalie and wanted me to come along on a date with them, to keep her company. I had expected a blond, airhead who couldn't give a shit about anything without a label, like the crowd that usually followed Rosalie around.

Not that Rosalie was an airhead - man could she work her way around a turbo engine! – But her looks normally attracted those kinds of girls that don't even share a single brain cell

Man I was wrong! Alice was amazing; we could sit and talk for hours on end about nearly anything. Music, books, poetry, even Renaissance art; we discussed it all. This girl was mind blowing.

I was hooked, and I was going to make her mine. My plan was set and I was going for it...until I saw her at school, with the rockers.

Apparently my Alice liked musicians, but not any type of musicians; no - Alice likes guitarists. Rosalie tells me it's something to do with how they use their hands. It made my blood boil thinking about anybody else touching her.

I watched her go from boy to boy for a year and a half, before she moved to Rome.

We kept in touch from time to time, e-mailing and texting, keeping a little spark of our friendship alive. I thought that maybe she liked me they way I liked her, but part of me kept reminding myself she was just trying to stay in touch with her home.

It was New Year's Day that I was told she was arriving home, and it immediately became my new year's resolution to make her mine this year.

We arranged to meet up when she flew back, but her family wanted to spend some time with her. Our plans kept getting rearranged for a few weeks, until a party at Rosalie's threw us together. We sat in a corner chatting about the things she had done while in Rome and what she was planning to do now she was home.

It was only then that I found out that she was attending Harvard as well.

She was majoring in Art History, while I was going to study Political Science. Two completely different topics, but then again we had become completely different people.

We spent the rest of the night discussing housing arrangements and ideas for places to work once we made the move.

What got me through was Alice didn't seem the least bit surprised that I got in, even when I told her that I hadn't applied.

She simply said "must be fate". It should have been my first clue, but I could be damn slow sometimes.

One evening, we were searching through endless amounts of housing listings, looking for an apartment near to campus. Alice and I had ordered in take-out. We sat eating it crossed legged on my bed.

We laughed about some of the more ridiculous places to consider, including a house that was seized by the police after they found out it was being used as a Brothel. How it got into our pile of results, we didn't know.

I took a bite of prawn toast, looking over a two bedroom flat, just three miles outside of campus, when I noticed Alice had picked up my Harvard acceptance form.

"I guess they got the application I sent then" her tone was nonchalant, but a mischievous glint was taking over her eyes.

"You sent in the application?!" my voice shot up half an octave in surprise. By the last syllable I had reached a very effeminate level.

"Yeah," she giggled, eying me, trying to gauge my reaction. I was surprised, yes, but I was also confused. Why would Alice, someone I had only really been friends with (not for lack of wanting more, on my part), send of a Harvard application in my name.

Could it be possible that she wanted something between us as well? Or was this just something she did for friends? Alice never really had a clear line when it came to boundaries. If she thought someone should do something, they sure as hell were going to do it. You don't bet against Alice.

"Please don't be mad at me..." I realised that I had been staring at her for at least a minute. She must think I've become dense.

"NO! No, I'm not mad at you! God no! I'm just...surprised" I couldn't let this wonderful creature think I was mad at her.

She smiled knowingly at me, tilting her head slightly to the side, exposing some of her neck. Even now in the wake of her revelation, I wondered what it would be like to run my hands up her neck, to kiss the place where it met her shoulder, to feel-

"I don't see why. Did you really expect me to go anywhere without you? Being in Rome for as long as I was, was painful enough. No way was I not going to college with you."

Whoa! Back up... Did she just say that it was painful for her to be away from me? Did this mean I could have the same effect on her as she did on me?

I couldn't think of an adequate answer, and instead just gawked at her for a few more seconds. She turned back to the house listings and carried on looking.

We didn't speak about it anymore. I accepted my place, we found a house that we could all share and we made our planes to leave home.

Today was the day we left.

It was also the day I woke up and promised myself that I would comply with what Alice had said and make sure that we were never separated.

I would not allow anything to break us apart. Even if I couldn't be with her the way I want to be, I could be her friend. We were going to be living together, attending the same school. I could deal with that.

_Yeah until she brings home a new boy-toy guitarist _a voice said in the back of my mind. I pushed it away.

That won't happen, I assured myself. Alice would be my girl, forever.

_Until she finds something better, until the male equivalent of an internship-in-Rome comes along and she leaves you again. _

_Not. Going. To. Happen. _

_

* * *

_

**Love ? Loath ?**

**Tell me ?**

**reviews are like hugs to me ! Everyone needs a hug a day !  
**

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C**_

_**x x**_


	3. Chapter 2 You

**Heres Chapter 2 for you all - because i love you ! Massive thank you to all those who have reviewed - theessenceofagirl purplepeopleeater78 Winter Gleam Mznickwhite Helewisetran contygoldbarg Helewisetran PerfectionIsInTheEyes**

**And a huge thank you and a hug to my Beta - Emmy1512 x Much Love **

**Song on Profile !  
**

**Anyway on with the show**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

We didn't need to be at school or our new home for another week and 3 days, so we decided that we would take the long way to Boston, and stop in a few cities on the way. The first stop, naturally, would be Seattle for a few hours, before we would head of to Salt Lake City. It meant about 14 hours of driving, which explained the ridiculous time we were made to leave this morning, 3am.

Yup! We were made to pack the car up with everything we would need for the next few days, while the rest was put in storage, to be delivered when we got there.

Who's great idea was this? Why, Alice's of course.

Don't get me wrong. I love this girl more than anyone could possibly imagine, but making me get up and leave home at _3am_? She's so lucky I'm head over heels in love with her; otherwise I would not be able to do this.

While the rest of the population of Forks was sleeping, the six of us piled in to the three cars we were taking with us. Emmett and Rosalie were going in his jeep; Edward and Bella in the Volvo, while I was driving Rosalie's M3. She refused to let anybody put it in storage, claiming they would scratch the paintwork or damage the interior.

I was driving with Alice. 14 hours of uninterrupted time with _my _Alice. Well, apart from the few hours we were spending in Seattle, getting breakfast, where we would be joined by the others.

Once strapped into the car, we set off. Alice had already called dibs on the radio - and to be honest I wasn't going to stop her. Anything she wants - she gets.

She fiddled with the dials for a few minutes trying to find something decent for us to listen to. After turning off some deafening Britney remix, that was threatening to burst my eardrums, we finally found something worthwhile.

The familiar acoustic opening of Greenday's 'Time of your life' filled the car, as both Alice and I began to sing along. Alice's melodic voice surrounded me and I felt my heart start to pound. I could listen to her sing all day and never tire of it.

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**_

_**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**_

I listened to the lyrics and thought of how they reflected us. Not just the situation between Alice and I, but the bigger picture. Moving away to college; it was always on the cards, something I knew I would do, however Alice was the one taking me by the hand, showing me my way. And I definitely wasn't about to question her. We turned onto to the freeway with Alice still singing along.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

I couldn't help but smile when I heard these lines. Alice was probably the most unpredictable person I knew, but she's the perfect one for me.

The song ended too quickly for my liking, because Alice singing stopped with it. The next one was an old 1980's ballad that neither of us knew. We abandoned the radio a few minutes later, in favour of a game of 20 Questions.

"What was your favourite thing about Rome?" I asked, glancing at her briefly.

"The scenery; it's just so… beautiful and breathtaking. There was this little abandoned cottage my friend Josh took me to, and it had the most amazing overgrown garden. Not like wild or ignored, just natural, you know. Like nature meant for it to be." She answered in one breath, looking at me. I tried to damp down a burning in my stomach at the mention of Josh.

I had heard of him from Rosalie while Alice was away. He was another intern at the fashion house and also Alice's roommate. According to Rose they would spend every minute together. It killed me to think that she had been with somebody else out there, but I knew I had no right to be mad, she wasn't mine.

_Yet_.

"That's cool; so what was the worst thing about Rome?" I asked, clutching the steering wheel a bit too tightly.

"Nuh uh, my turn remember?" she grinned at me and I chuckled, remembering that we were taking it in turns to ask each other the questions.

"So Whitlock," she started, using my biological name, something only she could get away with. To the rest of the world I was a Cullen, like the rest of my adopted family "what will you miss most about Forks?"

_Interesting._ I thought she was going to ask me something really personal, like did I have any relationships while she was gone

_Why would she ask that? It__'__s not like you two dated_ the voice in the back of my head said. I knew he was right as well

"Uh, I don't know really. I mean I'm taking all the things that mean the most to me to Boston with me. I guess in Forks there wasn't much for me apart from my family, so there's not a lot to miss."

We stopped behind a line of traffic, leading off the freeway. I took the chance to look at her; she was no longer looking at me. Instead she was looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Alice?" I questioned her, wondering what was wrong.

"Yeah" I was surprised to hear her sound breathless.

"What's wrong?" I tried again.

She sighed "When you said you were taking everything that mattered with you, what did you mean?"

Again she shocked me with her question choice. I choked back the urge to tell her it was my turn again, like she had done, but I desperately wanted to find out what was bothering her.

"Well I suppose my brothers; I mean I couldn't do this without them. And there's my guitar of course"

Her head snapped up. I never told her I played. I should have; she was the reason I started after all. I took a deep breath and continued "and then there's you"

If her eyes got any wider, they would pop out of her head.

"Me?" she whispered.

"You" I clarified "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be going to Harvard. I owe this all to you."

"Thank you" her voice became quieter than before. I could swear I saw her blush.

"Well what about you? What will you miss?" I turned her question on her.

"I guess I could say the same. There wasn't much for me there. That's the only reason I took the internship; to get out of that town. It was smothering me, I needed to escape."

I didn't let her see the pain that flashed across my eyes. She needed to escape; there wasn't anything for her there. I guess that she didn't feel the same as I did.

"What brought you back then?" I shot back at her, trying to control my voice.

"You"

_What?_

_

* * *

_**You wanna kill me dont ya - ****I'm mean i know ! **

**Dont fret ! i wont keep you waiting long ! **

**I hope to have chapter 3 to my beta by tomorrow and then on here by tuesday at the latest !**

**Reviews will make sure this happens ! **

**Over and Out **

**Ms. Nixxii C**


	4. Chapter 3 I Thought I was In Love

**Things have been so crazy this week - its immense ! my best friend had her baby this week - so congratulations !! and i have an Art GCSE on friday ! so I'm a bit stressed at the moment. BUT i have delivered on Chapter 3 of Forever and A Day. **

**Just a shout out - if you wants some more of Mr Whitlock check out Still There For Me - my JxA oneshot. **

**Also an amazingly huge thanks to my beta as always - Emmy1512 ! **

**Song for this chapter -(on profile as usual)  
**

**Love Story - Taylor Swift **

**You - Evanescence (just because i was listening to it when writing. i pulls out my inner romantic. she doesn't get out much)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I thought I was in love**

"Me?" my breath caught in my throat. She couldn't mean it in the way I want her to mean it. _Could she?_

"You" again her voice was smaller and she was blushing furiously. Finally after an awkward silence between the two of us, she spoke up, breathing heavy, head down,

"When I was in Rome I thought I was in love"

The words were like knives to my heart. I tore my gaze away from her, while she continued,

"Josh and I, we spent every day together; we were never apart. I thought we were meant to be" she took another deep breath "until his girlfriend turned up."

Oh God… She had her heart broken by someone she thought loved her, the worst pain imaginable. I didn't need to look at her to know that she was crying now.

"It broke my heart; I would spend days alone in my studio, ignoring everything. Eventually, I realised I had to pull myself together. When I checked my emails for the first time in days, there was one from you. You have no idea how much better I felt just reading your name. It was the best part of my day, replying to your emails".

We were stuck in traffic again, so I took the chance to look at her again. She had tears pouring down her cheeks, yet still looked like an angel. I reached my hand over to wipe away the offending tears from her amazing eyes.

She sighed and leaned into my hand, and I thought my heart would burst. I let my hand linger for a second longer before pulling it back reluctantly to drive a few feet forward. When we stopped my eyes locked on hers again.

"Jasper, when I said I thought I was in love in Rome, I meant it. I knew I was in love, but the guy wasn't in Rome with me. He was back home; in Forks, sitting in his bedroom, strumming his guitar. That's what brought me back. You brought me back Jasper."

_No__…__this couldn__'__t mean what __…__no she doesn__'__t__…_

I couldn't make sense of it…Until she said the next five words.

"I'm in love with you"

I thought I was in control of my emotions, but obviously not; as I couldn't prevent my heart from exploding with joy and the smile spreading across my face. I pulled off on the next exit, taking us to a mainly deserted road. We sat in silence again, until I parked the car. I turned my body sideways in the seat and she did the same.

"Alice, I- I- don't know what to say" she looked terrified the moment the words left my mouth. I realised too late how that must have sounded to her. She thought I was rejecting her. Silly, silly girl.

"Alice listen to me" I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet my eyes "you have no idea how many times I've dreamt of you saying that. I've been waiting so long." Her eyes lit up again and her smile grew wider. Before I had chance to continue, she launched herself across the front console, hugging me around the neck.

"Jazz, that's the best thing I've ever heard you say."

_Really? Well, hopefully this will be better._

"Alice, I love you"

I lowered my mouth to hers and brushed my lips across hers softly. She deepened the kiss almost instantly, entwining her hands in my hair. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it instantly, moaning slightly.

"Jasper, man! What's your deal ? We wanna get to Seattle this centur- OOPS never mind!"

I was so engrossed by the beautiful pixie on my lap to realise that another car had parked behind us. Emmett's booming voice broke us apart. I turned to see him looking at us incredulously through the open window. He had the biggest shit-eating grin across his face and I could see Rose standing behind him, nodding in approval. Well at least we didn't have to worry about telling them both.

"Emmett why don't you and Rose go on ahead, and we'll meet you in say…an hour?" Alice chirped up, not looking the tiniest bit embarrassed.

"Oh? Okay, well don't take forever Jazz-man. We'll be going now". Rose started pulling him away, but he shouted "REMEMBER - NO GLOVE, NO LOVE!" before jumping into the front seat of the jeep.

I groaned and buried my head in Alice's hair. She giggled softly and pulled my head up, like I had to her earlier.

"Jazz-man?"

"Don't ask"

_I will kill Emmett one day; very painfully;, extremely slowly. _

"Okay then. Well if you don't mind, I think I preferred our earlier activities"

_I love this girl. I really do._

I grinned, whispering against her lips "as you wish m'lady"

We kissed harder this time, as she moulded her body against mine. I scooted us back, so I had my back against the driver's seat. She was straddled my lap, leaning into me again. We only emerged for short amounts of time, before crashing our lips together again. Alice began to grind herself into my lap, making the already huge bulge, grow harder. I muffled a groan and pulled away slowly.

There was no way I was going to make love to her in the front seat of Rosalie's M3; she deserved more than that. She looked at me questioningly, before sighing and sitting back in her seat. Glancing down at my lap, she noticed the tent that had pitched there. A mischievous grin took over her face.

"Get us to Seattle and in a hotel room NOW"

God I love her when she's like that. I did a quick u-turn before returning to the freeway. The traffic had cleared by now, so I slammed my foot down hard on the pedal and sped down the freeway. We crossed into the city limits within 15 minutes…

* * *

**Remember to review and check out my other story ! **

**Much Love x x **

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C**_


	5. Chapter 4 Understatement

**Whoa sorry for the late update, i had serious writers block with this. I'm gonna warn you now *LEMONS* with FLUFF so its all good ! **

**I don't really have any songs for this one so suggestions would be amazing ! **

**I would love to get to 40 maybe 50 reviews, so if ya love it review it **

**HUGE HUG to my Beta Emmy1512 Just because she's amazing and help with the the lemon-y-goodness of it all x - Much love **

**Also another shout out (and apologies - she no likey the smut) to JaNeenii - i love you my ikle Muffin Prompter x**

**Anyway on with the show**.............

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

He loves me.

_He loves me!_

Jasper Whitlock Cullen is in love with me.

I was ready for the rejection. I had placed my hands in my lap, waiting for the inevitable speech, once we parked.

The one where he would tell me that he preferred us as friends, how it would ruin us if we ever broke up, how it could make the others uncomfortable. I waited for it to hit, promising myself that I would not cry until I was alone. We would then drive to Seattle in an awkward silence, where, once we met up with the others, he would beg the guys to swap driving partners with him.

I gripped my hands tightly together, as he started;

"Alice, I- I- don't know what to say"

_Here it comes. _

I prepared myself, waiting for the rejection to settle in.

That is why I was so amazingly shocked when I heard those words come out of his mouth,

"Alice listen to me," He pulled my face up to look at his angelic one, "you have no idea how many times I've dreamt of you saying that. I've been waiting so long."

I couldn't help but launch myself at him.

"Jazz, that's the best thing I've ever heard you say."

It wasn't an 'I love you' but it'll do for now. At least it wasn't 'I think it's better we're just friends'.

That I just wouldn't be able to deal with.

"Alice, I love you"

Nope, I take that back - _that_ was the best thing I've ever heard him say.

This conversation -and me throwing myself at him- is why he is now speeding down the freeway, going twice the legal limit. I told him to get us to a hotel, and like a good southern gentleman, he obliged with a tilt of the head.

We crossed into the city within 15 minutes, pulling up outside the restaurant where we were meeting the others. Jasper all but ran into the building, stopping at the table where our friends were already assembled.

I didn't know why we had come here, I was getting antsy; I just wanted to be with him as soon as possible. This was just delaying it, and I wasn't happy or willing to be patient. I tapped my fingers on my knee while shaking it furiously. I watched my Jasper converse with the group, them all nodding in understanding. I saw Rosalie turn and look directly at me smirking. She knew what we wanted.

Jasper leaned down to whisper into Edward's ear, who then turned to look at me grinning like Rosalie. I smirked back at him and raised my eyebrows, challenging him to try and stop us being alone together.

Edward finally turned away to face Jasper again, before pulling out a set of keys. He pulled two keys off the chain before handing them to Jasper.

Jasper raced out of the restaurant, skidding to a halt outside the car. He yanked the door open and flung himself onto the seat, leaning over to press a kiss to my lips fiercely.

The kiss deepened before I had to pull away to breathe. He smiled at me, jingling the keys while starting the car.

"Jazz, what were the keys you got from Edward?"

Edward wouldn't have a hotel room; we were only supposed to be here for a day. Why would Jasper ask him for keys?

"He has the keys to Carlisle and Esme's town house in the city. I asked for them. They don't really use it unless there's a convention or he has a weekend off. Edward doesn't think they'll be up this weekend. With us going away, they'll have the house to themselves so they'll stay there."

Oh well that made sense; the Cullen's were hugely wealthy, and owned houses across the country.

Esme's passion was to renovate them and then rent them out as holiday homes. It made sense for them to have one closer to home.

We sped through the streets, the buildings becoming a blur. There was nearly no traffic as we entered the gated community that housed the Cullen's town house.

We parked haphazardly outside the building, both of us racing out of the car as quickly as possible. Before I could reach the front of the car, Jasper had me pressed up against the sid, kissing me furiously. I arched up against him moaning into the kiss.

When I finally needed to breathe his lips still never left me, trailing down my neck, across my collarbone; I was breathless, and desperate to get to a bedroom. When Jasper showed no sign of stopping any time soon, I had to tell him,

"Jazz. Bedroom. NOW"

He growled against my skin, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling us both up the stairs. His shoved the keys into the door, nearly snapping it in the lock. When he shoved the door open, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was pressed up against the wall of the entrance way, with his mouth pressed against mine again.

I was in heaven, the heat pooling between my legs. I ground against him trying to create some friction, earning a moan from him. He pressed against me harder; making me moan into his mouth, "Jazz, please".

Again he complied, pulling me against him while he carried me toward the nearest room, which appeared to be the master bedroom.

We fell onto the bed, me straddling him while kissing any part of him I could. His hands wondered across my body, leaving trails of goosebumps in his wake. I shivered in pleasure as his fingers caressed my breasts, stroking the hardened peaks.

I arched into him, while he worked his way down my neck again. I moaned again, it mixing with his growls, as I thrust my tongue into his mouth, trying to get closer to him in any way possible. My hands went to the top of his shirt and began to unbutton it, but apparently it wasn't quick enough for Jasper as he ripped it off himself, buttons flying everywhere.

He flipped us over, dutifully unfastening my jeans before sliding them off quickly. His hands went every where before settling above my entrance, feeling me through my already soaked panties. I couldn't suppress a gasp as he stroke me through the fabric.

My underwear didn't last very long as he slid them off and threw them across the room. It was then that I noticed he was wearing significantly more than me; that would have to change. I pulled myself upright and tugged on his belt buckle and he lifted his hips to allow me to remove his jeans and briefs.

I gasped as I saw his member spring up from the confines of his clothing. He looked at me smirking, "like what you see?" I giggled and nodded before flinging myself at him as I had done in the car.

His hands travelled lower down, stroking my wetness softly, yet urgently. I ground into his hand, trying to create more friction. He plunged two fingers into my depth while his thumb circled my nub, created the most amazing feeling. He thrust his fingers into harder and faster as my hips met his hands with more vigor.

My whole body shook with pleasure as I felt myself clamp around his fingers as they plunged into me, making me orgasm harder than I ever had before. I saw stars as Jasper lifted me up and settled me back onto the pillows, positioning himself at my entrance.

"I love you." He whispered, his breath tickling my face.

I reached my arms up pull him down so I could kiss him. Our kiss was more sensual this time, savouring the moment. I felt him nudge himself into me, but not go in fully. I pulled away from our kiss, stroking his face, "I love you too. More than you ever know. Please"

It seemed to give him the confidence he needed and he thrust into me fully and I gasped as I adjusted to his size. The pleasure coursing through me was unbelievable, better than before with just his fingers, better than anything I had ever experienced.

His thrusts became more urgent and my hips rose to meet his every time, trying to drive him further into me. Jasper leaned down to place kisses along my face, my neck, anywhere he could reach, while my hands scratched down his back. He hissed at the sensation, making him thrust into me a little bit harder than before, creating the right amount needed to send me over the edge for a second time.

My walls clamped around his member and I felt him match my climax with his own, as he came within me. We rode out the last of our orgasms together, before Jasper collapsed on top of me, trying not to crush me at the same time. It was a full 10 minutes before our breathing returned to normal, both of us having turned on our sides by now, looking at each other.

"That was amazing" he breathed out; stroking a strand of hair out of my face.

"Understatement of the century - _that_ was the most mind blowing sex to _ever occur" _

He laughed at my serious face, his hand lingering on my face. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but I never wanted to move. Screw the real world, I was happy here with my Jasper.

Apparently the real world didn't agree. By that I meant our friends.

Jaspers phone buzzed in his discarded jeans pocket, The Fray's 'Over my Head' encompassing the room. He stretched across the bed to pull it out from his jeans, which were hanging on the bedside lamp. He groaned as he checked it before handing it to me.

_Ally - stop screwing Jasper and meet us at the restaurant, we need to get moving. Oh and where is your phone? Answer it once in a while. _

_Happy humping_

_Rose x x_

I groaned like Jasper and sat up, hoping we would be able to find my underwear before we left. I had about 20 other pairs in the car in my suitcase, but I really didn't want to have to explain to Carlisle and Esme why my pair of La Perla's were left on their balcony, or worse.

* * *

**Phew ! anyone else gettin a bit hot ? just me ? **

**Reviews are like my brand of heroin (as well as starbucks and JaNeenii)**

**Over and Out **

**Ms. Nixxii C **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 5 Love and Cherish

**Did you enjoy the lemons ??? did ya ? I did lol **

**This one is short and fluff-filled, because thats what you need after the smoking hott-ness of the last chapter (ok now im getting cocky lol), i promise to have a longer, saucier chapter up tomorrow, cause i love you lots **

**I honestly can let you go before giving a shout out to Emmy1512, who said while beta-ing this, quote *my heart is going to explode* unquote - she amazes me with her praises ! I love you lots lol !**

**on with the show ..........**

* * *

Forever and a Day Chapter 5

**JPOV**

Things were relatively calm in the car on the drive back into the city centre. Compared to the frenzied lust-filled wrecks we had been on our way to the town house. I drove the BMW quickly through the streets; with one hand on the wheel and the other clutching Alice's hand, which was resting on her knee. Every few minutes I would bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles, earning a giggle from her.

I couldn't shake the look of her underneath me from my head - not that I would ever want to erase it. It completely obliterated the memory of any other women I had been with. She was amazing. Just the most brilliant mind-blowing woman I could have ever had the pleasure to meet. If I am perfectly honest with myself, I'm not talking about the sex. The sex was mind-blowing; I wasn't denying it. But just being in her company made me lose it; I became her slave the moment she looked at me, she was my everything…

I was still waiting for it too sink in. It wasn't 5 hours since I had left my bedroom in Forks, and resolved to make Alice see that I was the guy for her. I had anticipated having to work for months to get her to stop seeing me as her best friend, and then easing us both into a relationship. And of course I wasn't sure she even wanted that. There was always the nagging feeling in the back of mind. A voice telling me, constantly, that it didn't matter how hard I tried; it was never going to happen.

That voice was silenced when she uttered those beautiful words. I would never forget it. To believe she loves me is just overwhelming. The thing is, the voice never stays quiet for long enough. It was while Alice was removing her underwear from the top of the dresser that it spoke up. And it was stating what I hated to even think about.

_You went too fast, and it's all going to come crashing down_

I hated to admit it, but in the two short hours in which we had confessed our love, we had gone all the way physically, leaving nothing to work towards. It wasn't sex in a – 'I've-got-what-I-wanted-now-I'm-fucking-off-thanks-for-the-shag kind of way'. It was more of a 'now-you've-had-all-I-can-offer-will-you-stay?' kind of way.

Alice was the greatest thing in my life and I had told her that. I had taken down all my walls and so had she. It left us bare and vulnerable.

Where would we go from here?

It was almost like we had jumped straight into the middle of a relationship, instead of working our way through the first steps. I had begun to feel awkward. I started to wonder; was there a special kind of etiquette that had to be followed once you had expressed feelings and then consummated this new relationship?

I idled in the doorway before we left, not knowing what to do. Alice however came right over, pulling my hand into hers, and kissing me gently. At that moment I told myself that there were no rules to play by with this. We had to do this ourselves. We had expressed our feelings; physically and emotionally. But that didn't mean there was nothing left for me to do.

I would spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her; each and every day.

_Forever doesn't always happen. It has to end at some point. _

My constant pessimist seemed to disagree with my new promise, reminding me that I couldn't have it all, not forever.

Whether it is in life, or death, we will eventually turn our separate ways. Until then though, I promise to love and cherish her with all my heart.

I looked down to our interlocked hands and knew instantly that I would never let go. I will carve that annoying little voice out with a butcher's knife if I have to.

Nothing was going to break us apart, ever.

* * *

**I know its short, so please dont review saying its too short. **

**I want to make it clear that this sint Jasper doubting his relationship, hes just worried that its moving too fast. **

**Review and i'll update tomorrow x **

**_Over and Out _**

**_Ms. Nixxii C_**

**_x x_**


	7. Chapter 6 All Good Things

**Okay i'm updating a little late this time, its coming up to my GCSE's so i'm revising like mad. I will try to update as much as i can though.**

**This chapter is going out to my good friend Lolly - for the simple reason that she pulled me aside at school after reading one of my fics, to tell me how good they were. She actually went onto FF . net for the first time to read them. I promised her an update , so shes getting one !**

**Also there is no way i can write an AN without mentioning THE Emmy1512 - who makes FaAD make sense, sorting thorugh my bad grammar and lack of semi-colons, aswell as reviewing every chapter, even thoguh she sees it before its posted LOL. Thanks x a million.**

**On with the show x x**

* * *

**_Forever and A Day Chapter 6 _**

**_JPOV_**

I groaned when we arrived at the restaurant, seeing that the others had all congregated in the car park, leaning against their respective cars. Emmett held a brown paper bag in his hands and wore a shit eating grin. I cringed, thinking about what he was going to say. I had been on the receiving end of Emmett's teasing before, and I was sure that I didn't want him to say anything, not to Alice anyway.

I shut of the engine and slowly undid my seatbelt, hating that I had to stop holding Alice's hand in order to do it. We got out of the car slowly, both of us trying to avoid the inevitable. There was nothing I wouldn't't give to take her away to the nearest hotel and lock us both away, with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign planted firmly on the doorknob. Unfortunately school admission deadlines and some very nosy friends got in the way of this.

I gripped her hand in mine as soon as I could reach her again. I guess I was trying to make sure I was connected to her in some way. When we were finally standing in front of the others, no-one said anything, an awkward silence filled the air in the place of words.

It was, unsurprisingly, Emmett who broke the silence with his booming laughter. Rosalie stood in front of him, smiling widely at Alice, while Edward and Bella tried not to laugh. I sighed and kissed Alice's hair softly, enjoying the fact that I could do that now, without any questions being asked.

_Because she loves me._

I still smile with that thought, my heart swelling every time I hear it; aloud, or just in my head.

"Du--Dude! Yo--Your face, agh" Emmett slapped his side sharply, while inhaling deeply, trying to regain composure. Well…as much composure as Emmett could have.

"Ahhh Jazz seriously; if you always look like that post-coital, then you should be getting laid more often" Emmet finally managed to get out.

I grimaced at his blunt observation.

_So they all did know what we had been up to._

I opened my mouth to tell Alice to ignore him, but she spoke before I could.

"Don't worry, he will be…"

_What?_ Was my first thought.

_Hell yes! _Was my second.

The shock must have registered on my face, because Emmett began another round of laughter, and Alice looked up to smirk at me.

"Nice, Pixie. Very nice." Emmett patronisingly reached out and patted her on the head, before extending his fist for me to knock. Half-heartedly I did, trying to keep the ecstatic (and incredibly horny) part of me, at bay.

"Yeah, yeah, Jasper and Alice got it on, big deal. Lets get moving, I wanna get to Salt Lake City _before _midnight" Rosalie sighed, looking down at her nails. Her lips twisted into a grin as she slowly raised her head, looking at Alice and Bella mischievously.

_Not good._

Not good at all. A Mischievous Rose is almost as bad as a Teasing Emmett. _Almost_.

"Alice, Bella, why don't you guys drive with me in the BMW the rest of the way. I think we have some catching up to do."

I groaned again.

Yep, Rosalie was up to something. I looked at Emmett and Edward; both of whom sported looks of shock and defeat. Rosalie always wins.

"Babe, why do you wanna do that?" Emmett protested, despite the finality of her tone. We all knew she wasn't asking, she was telling us.

"Emmett, since when did I need to explain my decisions to you ?"

_Ouch! He has done it now. _

"Erm, Rose?" Edward spoke up softly, rubbing his neck sheepishly, with his other arm around Bella. "We have three cars. If you girls all go in one, one of us will spend the rest of the drive on our own," he looked at me and Emmett apologetically. It was Alice she wanted to speak to, so we all knew he wasn't going to be the one.

_Lucky bastard._

"Ugh fine! Edward, you and Bella go in the Volvo, Alice your with me in the BMW. Jasper your with Emmett" she sighed, getting frustrated. Bella looped her arms around Edward's neck kissing him soundly.

I leaned over to Alice and whispered in her ear, "say the word and I'll grab the keys and we'll make a run for it" I was only half joking.

She giggled, a soft melodic sound, leaning up and whispering back, "if we did that, Rose would have your balls on a plate; and I like them exactly where they are thank you very much."

I pulled her against me again, trying to get as close as I could. The next few hours were going to be agony without her.

Emmett and I. In a confined space, for an uninterrupted period of time. It was my very idea of hell.

Alice and I. In a confined space, for an uninterrupted period of time, on the other hand, was my very idea of heaven. I would have to wait a few more hours for that though.

I reminded of the good ol' saying my dad would tell when I was little; '_good things come to those who wait, son_'

* * *

**Seriously people, there are 13 people who have this on alert - yet only 2 reviews for the last chapter ?? ya know i love you all, but you gotta feed my addiction people!!! Dont buy me crack, review my stories , i get higher of them! (joke - i am not a crack head LOL - promise )**

**Reviews will seriously make me drop my coursework and exam revision, in order to write more (ask JaNeenii - she has to sit with me in class to make sure i do work and not write more stories) - yes i'm that sad :D x x**

**Over and Out **

**Ms. Nixxii C  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Jealous

**Here we go, another chapter for you all ! **

**No really long AN here - just a huge dedication to Emmy1512 - who i promised a huge thank you to because - well because she's awesome and she beta'd this while doing 3 others at the same time. **

**Isn't she amazing :D She really is (I mean it ! i ain't trying to butter her up or anything :P)  
**

**Oh and can i say to Lolly - who has promised me a review for a week now - Where is it ?????? Lol i love u babes (if you don't know who Lolly is read the AN from the last chapter)  
**

_**On with the show **_**_.......  
_**

* * *

Forever and A Day Chapter 7

**RPOV**

As much as I didn't want to admit it, not in front of my friends at least, I was a little bit jealous.

The moment Alice realised she was in love with Jasper, she instantly rang me to inform me that she would tell him the first chance she got. She was determined to make him hers. My reason for jealousy?

He reciprocated instantly.

No need to explain herself, no waiting for it to sink in. He just loved her back.

Why would this bother me?

One reason - Emmett. God I love him. I love him more than anything else, more than my entire show and handbag collection combined and trust me – I _adored_ those fuckers. I told Emmett I loved him 6 months into dating him. It was the day I lost my virginity to him. I was 16.

He told me at Christmas. When I was 17.

I knew he loved me, he showed me enough times. But he never said it. I waited 11 months to hear those words, and it was the best moment of my life.

His reason for waiting so long? He said - and I quote - he thought I would leave him once he had given me everything he could.

What the fuck does that even mean? Well I asked him that myself.

It turns out my amazing teddy bear thought that he couldn't give me everything I needed. So when he told me he loved me, he thought I would think he had nothing left to give, then I would leave. He actually thought that telling me that he loved me would end us.

Emmett - _my _Emmett held back his feelings for me because he thought it was the only way to keep me. A twisted logic; I know. But I understood what he meant.

After all, once you had handed your heart over to someone, and you bare your soul completely, you were left so vulnerable that it would be easy to rip their heart out and throw it to the ground.

Why the jealousy though?

It wasn't like I was jealous of her relationship of Jasper, but something just told me that they had it too easy. I was a little put out that she didn't have a harder time with it.

I'm a horrible person, I know; but it was a 5 minute thought while waiting for them to arrive at the restaurant after sending the text. Emmett had held me against him while we waited next to the jeep, whispering endearments in my ear, reminding me of why it was worth the wait.

When they met us finally and I ordered that Alice would be driving the rest of the way with me, I was sure Alice was a little bit grateful that Bella wouldn't be driving with us. We were all amazingly close, but it was no secret that Bella was not the kind of girl to talk about sex.

And that was definitely what we would be talking about.

Bella and Edward were the most private of all of us; especially when compared to Emmett and I. You'd think after the time we caught them in the Volvo, they'd loosen up about it all, but no; they still act like a couple straight out of a Jane Austen movie. I knew why he wanted to drive up with Bella; it was obvious when they disappeared for 20 minutes after Jasper left to go with Alice. It had nothing to do with some time on their own. He just wanted her to take care of his _little problem_.

Bastard.

Alice and I sat in the front of the M3, and I tried to ignore the fact that I had caught her making out heavily with Jasper a little more than an hour ago; in this very seat.

A disturbing thought hit me, and I turned to Alice with wide eyes.

"Alice, please tell me that after Emmett and I left, you two did not carry on in my car."

This car was my baby, and I would not have it defiled by their teenage hormones.

"Ha, no Rose, your car is completely safe. Why do you think Jasper came to the get the keys for the town house from Edward?"

She laughed at my expression and I exhaled; relieved. No need to get the car detailed then. And a sex-orcism performed.

"Town house huh? Now we're getting somewhere. Details bitch - don't leave out the good stuff" I started the engine and sped away, while the others were just pulling out of the parking lot. I almost felt bad for Jasper having to ride with Emmett alone, knowing he was about to get one hell of a talk from Emmett.

Like I said - I _almost_ felt bad for him.

But a girls gotta do,what a girls gotta do.

"Oh god, Rose," for a moment I thought she was going to give in and share, with the way her eyes glazed over, but nope, the universe hates me "I can't…"

"Why not?"

She sighed and pressed her head against the headrest, closing her eyes and smiling. She was humming a tune for a few seconds. I might have recognised it…

_Greenday, I think . _

"He loves me, Rose. And I'm not talking about the I-love-what's-in-your-pants kind of love. Real unconditional love. He loves ME"

At this she pointed at herself and laughed quietly. Ten minutes ago she had been so confident in front of the others, but now she was showing her uncertainty.

"Of course he does Ali; you're _you_, silly"

She gave me a look, as if to say "you're not getting it".

Maybe I should have made Bella come along. Edwards blue balls be damned; she was better at this than me.

"Rose" she breathed again, "that's not it. He can have anyone he wants and he wants me! I was so prepared to have to fight with him. To fight for him. I was willing to wait for him to get used to it. I was not expecting him to say it back. I feel like I'm in a dream. No scrap that – I feel like I'm in a nightmare."

I raised my eyebrows at this and she shook her head again. Jeez I really wasn't getting it today. I really need to learn the meaning of NO, and remind Emmett I need sleep to function on days like these.

Not that I was complaining at the time. Wait - back to Alice.

"If I wake up and I realise that I still have to fight for him; that this was all in my head; then how could it not be a nightmare? I can't go through this again..."

I pinched her hard on her thigh and she yelped loudly, smacking her head on he window in the process. She rubbed the spot and glared at me.

"You're not dreaming."

"Yeah, I get that now thanks !" she pouted and added,"bitch" as an afterthought.

"Alice, do you think if you were dreaming, you would be having this conversation with me? Listen baby girl, if this was a dream you would be in a five star hotel making sweet love with Jasper. If this was a dream, you would be in the suburbs baking brownies with the kids on the front porch. But truth is, this ain't a dream, its real life." I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the road in front of me

"In real life, things do happen fast, they do happen the way you _didn't_ expect them to. You gotta go with it, trust me its worth it." I never really got deep with anyone except Emmett, but when I did, you got it as deep as I could go.

"Real life?" she snorted and looked at me with fearful eyes, "why can't I have the dream in real life?"

"You can. You just gotta get through the nightmare first."

"Huh.." was all she said, before we both lapsed into a partially uncomfortable silence.

15 minutes passed in this fashion, before Alice picked her head up from where it was resting on the window, and looked at me smirking wickedly.

I grinned expectantly, praying that she was gonna get to the good stuff.

"Remember when I told you that I hadn't had a night when I hadn't dreamt of me and Jasper?" I nodded remembering those long distance phone calls that my mother had killed me for.

"Well the dream came to life…"

I sat up straighter, glancing at her briefly while keeping my eyes defiantly on the road.

"Don't you dare leave anything out" I practically growled at her. This is why I gave up hours alone with Emmett in that huge jeep of his.

She laughed, sounding carefree, a sharp comparison to the pessimistic laugh of 15 minutes ago.

"Don't worry, I won't" she looked at me curiously before adding, "by the way, what was with Edward and Bella? I thought she would have wanted to come too."

"Eddie's got blue balls"

"Oh!"

Another glance and we both burst into in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Poor ikle Eddie" Alice choked out

"Yup"

**Meanwhile**

"Edward we cant, we've got to meet the ot- oh! OH !"

"Don't worry they don't suspect a thing"

"You sure?"

"Yup"

"Oh god, yes do that again"

* * *

**Well what do you think **

**Reviews make me smile ! **

**Especially if you're Lolly ! LOL x**

_**Over and out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C **_

_**x x**_


	9. Chapter 8 Stupid Games

**LOLLY REVIEWED - sorry i had to put that !!!**

**So i have a new chapter for you (obviously with the update and all ), and i will have another one ready for you within the week - PROMISE - i have half written and i can promise its gonna be a long 'un. I'm even throwing some lemons in as we speak !**

**An AN of Nixxii would not be complete without my shameless pimping and show of gratitude towards my amazing Beta Emmy1512 - she rocks my socks ! ( if you havent read Close or Leave out all the rest then 1) shame on you *slap* and 2) go read it - once you've read and reviewed here of course !)**

**Also new chapter added to An unexpected turn of events - go read and review bbs !**

**Anyway on with the show ...............**

* * *

Forever and a Day - Chapter 8

**JPOV**

Sometimes I think that Rose hates me. I haven't done anything horrific to her, like putting Nair into her shampoo, like I did to Emmett one time for an April's fools prank. I have never told her that she looks ugly; never interrupted her _alone_ time with Emmett. I have never said anything untoward to her in the years I'd known her, but as soon as I got out of that car and she demanded that I drive with Emmett instead of with Alice, I knew it.

_She despised me._

It's only explanation I can come up with for subjecting a normal human being to two hours of alone time with Emmett.

Horrible, I know, but I mean it in a nice way.

What I really mean is that being stuck in a car with Emmett for two hours, when you know that he knows you've just had sex, is a cruel, _cruel _punishment.

You see, if Emmett hadn't caught Alice and me in the car, then he probably wouldn't have figured out that we were together. And then maybe, just maybe, I would have taken her to a hotel room instead of the town house, because then he wouldn't have to know what we were doing. He could have thought we were still caught up in traffic.

Instead here I was, my post-coital bliss ruined in one sentence from my oaf of a brother.

"Is she any good?"

Now this is why I don't understand how people don't believe us when we tell them we're all adopted. How can anyone think that I would share genetic material with that?

I didn't answer and instead took my Ipod out of my backpack and switched it on and turned it up to full volume.

I expected him to protest and pull the ear buds out in a huff, but he sat staring out of the windscreen, smirking to himself.

We drove in near silence for about 5 miles, before I packed the Ipod away and sighed. I might as well get this talk out of the way now.

"Yes, she's amazing."

He snorted and his grin grew bigger.

I began to worry. I hoped this wouldn't be another one of those chats we'd had about the girls back home. I refuse to give him the low-down about it all.

I'd learned by lesson when I told him about Maria. God he never let me live it down.

His mouth opened a fraction and he turned his head to me.

_Please don't ask for details, Please don't ask for details, Please don't --_

"Do you love her?"

Not the question I was waiting for.

A surge of pride shot unexpectedly through me. I could admit it.

I had told Alice, but I was finally able to admit it to another person, without worrying about them telling her. Hell, I almost hope he does tell her.

I wanted to shout it from the rooftops and let every other person on the planet know that she was mine.

Finally. She was finally mine.

"Em, I love her more than anything. I can't describe it, you know?"

Surprisingly he frowned at this. I couldn't even begin to imagine why he would react like that.

"What? What's wrong with it?"

This was the reaction I had been terrified of. I really didn't want anyone telling me that my love for Alice was wrong. Nothing else can feel more right than when I am with her.

"Jazz, Alice has been though a lot. Rose told me what that prick did to her in Italy. I'm not saying you're like him, but I don't want her messed around"

I sat back in my seat taking in his words. He thought I didn't love her, he thought I was going to mess her around.

_No you idiot, he said he doesn't want her messed around. Not that _you_ are going to._

I've never wanted to pull my own brain out as much as I did at this moment.

His knuckle turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tight in his hands. His face was deadly serious.

"He played her. She thought he loved her because he slept with her. It never occurred to her that he just wanted sex. She believed all the bullshit he told her and then he threw everything back in her face."

_Oh my god._

What if that's what she thought about me? What if right now she was telling Rose that I used her, that I was just another player?

_No - no she said she loved you. She wouldn't think that._

Fuck that. If Emmett, my own brother could say it to me, then she was definitely thinking it.

"Pull over"

"What?" Emmett turned to look at me like I was crazy. Which to be honest, I wasn't really convinced I wasn't myself.

"Pull over, I've got to speak to Alice. They we're behind us right, so we could stop the car and they would see us and pull over too; then I could tell her. Em- I've gotta tell her that ain't me-"

"Jasper, shut the fuck up, I'm not stopping the car," he placed a huge hand on my shoulder to try and calm my nervous fidgeting.

"Emmett, you don't understand, what if she thinks that's what I'm doing?"

"I said shut up."

His voice was so menacing that I immediately shut my mouth by an audible click.

"Did you tell Alice you loved her before, after, or during you got into her pants?"

Taking that as my cue as being able to speak again I answered quietly, "before…"

"Would it make a difference if she never wanted to have sex again, and just wanted to lie next to each other for the rest of you lives?"

I didn't need to think about it.

"No"

He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning the truth of my response.

"As long as it was me by her side for the rest of eternity, I wouldn't care if we never did anything again."

I meant every word of it.

"Then how can you say you're anything like that? You love her; and she loves you. Problem stopped before it even started."

"If you knew that, why did you have to ask me?"

"I never said I didn't know it. I thought that you didn't know it. You had that look on your face. You know, the one where you look like you about to give up the best thing that has ever happen to you because of your stupid low self confidence."

_Wait…_

One- I have a _face_ that says all of that.

Two - what the hell was he playing at? I flipped out and nearly freaked out to Alice because of his stupid games.

"You… er… I… I can't…" I couldn't put all my emotions into a sentence, so instead I settled with punching him on the shoulder and muttered "prick"

He smiled and turned up the radio.

"Great now we've got that cleared up… Details, man. Give me details."

_Oh fuck._

**BPOV**

"Edward, were the hell did you fling my panties?!"

He smirked at me and shrugged.

"Why? They'll just come off later. Why waste time?"

_Hmm he has a point. _

I pulled my skirt down and hoped there wouldn't be bad weather in Salt Lake City.

* * *

**Really they're both just like rabbits !**

**So reviews are like sex in a locked room with jasper - i cant get enough. **

**hmmm my sisters gonna read this - maybe i should edit that last sentence ???**

**nah she's read worse !**

**So leave me some love in a review ! it will make this rainy day so much better :D**

**_Over and out _**

**_Ms Nixxii C_**

**_x x _**


	10. Chapter 9 AN Epic Apologies !

I really hate to do this - i swear i really do !

I have finally left high school and am currently revising for my GCSE's meaning that any writing i do is going to be small little tid bits that wont really amount to much.I know it sucks that i've not updated in so long and that i promised a new chapter within a week of my last update, but things got hectic at home and school went crazy.

Really though, exams will be finished in three weeks and i will have an update for you - LEMONS included, and if enough people ask there will be a one shot posted in regards to Bella and Edwards sexcapades on the way :D !

It is half written - that i can promise, but i'm doing it in little bits, a few lines inbetween study sessions. there will be an update in the next few weeks !

However I will post in the next day or two an Edward and Bella two-shot (not related to any of my other stories though !)

Sorry, please don't flame!

I hate to do it, but i gotta get through my exams first. I will be back in a few weeks.

Love x

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms Nixxii C x x**_


End file.
